Broken Hearted Love
by ygirl87
Summary: Artemis find herself a boyfriend, how will Wally react? ArtemixXWally WARNING: THIS STORY GOT SOME FLUFF ALL UP IN THERE


hello all, and welcome to my 1st fan fiction! I have a feeling that you will enjoy this story. It has to do with my fave people from Young Justice! Who would that be? Well insted of me rambling on I shall tell you, Artemis and Wally! Yeah well enough of my talking let's get on with the story. Oh and WARNING: It's gonna get fluffy up in here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. But I do own Meloney Artemis's best friend! I also do not own Raising Hope.

Title: Broken Hearted Love

It was a Friday night, and Artemis was getting ready to out with her best friend Meloney. Artemis and Meloney always go out to a new teen club that just opened up a couple months ago, in Happy Harbor. Meloney was fully awear that Artemis was in Young Justice, and she knew everyone on the team's identity. They all trusted her, she proved herself worthy of the task. So as I said before Artemis was getting ready when suddenly, a knock came at her bedroom door. "Artemis open the door!" Yelled Wally. "Meloney is here, she told me to tell you to hurry up. Or she's leaving without you."  
"No I didn't get outta here Wally." Yelled Meloney. At that Artemis opened the door holding a straitning iron in her hand.

"Hey Mel, how's it going?" Artemis asked. "Pretty dang good, aside from getting hit on by Wally over here." Meloney said as she poked Wally in the sholder. "Ow! You my friend need to cut your nails." Wally whined as he rubed the area Meloney had poked him. "Yeah, yeah Wally. Ok Arty you need help." At that Meloney walked tword Artemis helping her with her hair. Wally followed but then got a face full of door.

After 1/2 an hour Artemis finally finished prepairing herself for the rest of the evening. She and Meloney walked out of the room and into the livingroom, where everyone else was sitting watching Raising Hope. All eyes escaped the Tv and gazed at Artemis. Even Wally stoped waching the show to look at her.

"Oh Artemis you look really pretty!" Megan cheerfully said. "Told you the blue and black dress would look better on you." Meloney proudly stated, looking at her 40 dollar manicure. Artemis wore a very short black dress with a navy blue lightnigh bolt across it. She had black kicks and was wearing black stalkings. She had a single blue extenchon through her now straight blond hair.

"Wow!" said Wally in a surprised tone. This made Artemis blush, but she soon stoped and started chatting with Meloney. "Ok, let's bounce Mel. see ya later guys, hope you don't get to bord." Artemis said, walking tword the table to get her green purse. "Were already bord listening to you talk!" Wally said. Artemis stoped in her tracks and glared at Wally. "Excuse me, I didn't hear you." Artemis said sounding ferce and scary at the same time. This made Wally almost piss on himself. Wally just stayed silent, in fear. "I didn't think so." She said glaring menesfully. Artemis just continued her way out. Got into Meloney's car and went to the teen club.

When they arrived the place was packed! There was a line that was maybe about 1/2 a mile long. Soon enough the two girls got to the front of the very long line and paid their 10 bucks. There was a lot of people dancing, quickly the girls got used to the atmosphere and started mingling and dancing. Through out the night many guys came up to the both of them, offering to buy them sodas and offering to dance. One guy in particular came up to Artemis, and for the rest of the night she danced with him.

"Whats your name?" Artemis loudly asked to be heard through the blasting music. "My name is Alejandro. What is yours?" He asked in a spanish acsent. "My name is Artemis, nice to meet you Alejandro." She said in a sassy tone. "Please call me Al" Al said. "Ok, Al here's my number call me sometime kay?" Artemis said slipping a folded piece of paper into his front pocket.

After that Artemis and Meloney left, and many people left after they did. "Wow Arty, who was that hunk of mussle?" Meloney asked playfully, as they drived back to Mount Justice. "A guy. A really hot guy." She answered. "What do you think Wally's gonna say?" Meloney asked, smerking at the look on her best friends face. "What do you mean? What would he care? what do I care if he cares?" Artemis answered blushing. "You kniw what I mean Arty. I can tell you like him. As much as you say you don't you know you do." Meloney replied smerking evern more. "HELL NO!" Artemis growled back. "Yes you do! Look your blushing! Hahaha!" Meloney said laughing at her friends face.

When they arrived they noticed nothing really changed. Everyone was sitting in the same place they were before they left. The only diffrence was Robin was asleep in front of his computer, Megan was playing cards with Superboy, Kalder was reading a book, and Wally was... where'd he go? "BOO!" Yelled Wally from behind making Artemis jump. "What the hell wally?" Artemis and Meloney yelled in unison, making Robin wake up.

"Huh? What? AW man I fell asleep again?" Robin asked himself angerly. "Oh yeah before I forget, ARTY HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Meloney screamed out loud, making Artemis blush seven shades of red. Wally then had a mad expression on his face. "Mel!" Artemis whined. "Oh wow Artemis, why didn't you tell us? When did you meet him? Is he cute?" Megan said smiling. "Yeah why don't you tell us about him Arty?" An upset Wally said bitterly. Crossing his arms and glaring at her. "He's not really my boyfrined," she said truthfully. "I just met him tonight." Wally's glair sofened. "Although," Artemis started, thinking to herself. "He is the kind of guy I would date." Wally looked like he was about to expload, his face was as red as a tomato. He just ran off to his room. Leaving everyone puzzled.

"I wonder what got Wally all worked up?" Artemis asked curiously. "Ugh, Arty he's jelous." Meloney answered in an obvious tone. Sitting on Artemis bed wearing her navy PJ's. "Really? Why would he be jelous?" Artemis said 1/2 smiling. "Should I go talk to him?" "Aw see you do like him." Meloney playfully stated. "Whatever floats your boat Mel, i'm to tired to argue right now." Artemis said yawning, as she turned off her bedside lamp. "I'll be back." Artemis said as she walked tward Wally's room.

"Wally? Are you ok?" her voice sounding worried. As she opened his door. He was lying on his bed looking at the cealing. "What do you want?" He asked still looking at the cealing. "I-I wanted to know why you ran off like that?" she said sitting on the farthest corner of his bed. At this Wally rolled on his stomach. Looking at her, she sighed. "I had to pee." He lied. "You had to pee?" she said sarcastically. She laughed. "WOW." "Wow what?" he asked. "You are SO jelous!" "What!" he jumped off from the bed. "No. Hell no. why would I be jelous of some guy YOU date? What's wrong with him? I don't think any guy would ever date you." Artemis growled. She literly growled, this scared Wally very much. "OK listen, I tried to talk to you and then you insult me! You are UGH!" At that Artemis stormed out of the room.

Everyone heard this and looked out from their doors. puzzled they had never seen Artemis so inraged before. "Hey Arty what happened?" Meloney drowsely asked. "I don't wanna talk about it." Then went to sleep.

It has now been a month, and Artemis decides to date Al. Wally is still jelous, even though he wont admit it. Then something happens...

"Hey baby." says Al while wraping his arm around Artemis waist, and kissess her lips, glairing at Wally. Wally just walked to the near by ice cream stand and orders. "Hi, um what are you doing here?" "What do you mean it's the mall. I have every right to be here!" He Yells. "I didn't mean it like that, Al." Artemis says in a scaered tone. "I just wanted to know why you were here?" "What do you mean Baby?" He shruggs. "Uh duh dude, it's gonna be Valantines Day!" Meloney said annoyed, and arms crossed. "Oh, yes well I knew that." Al rudely growled. Just then a tall girl with brown hair, and a pink sweat suit comes up and starts talking to Al. "Hi Al." The girl fliraciously said. "Artemis, why don't you go to that store and pick something out?" Al said in a nervious tone, pointing to a small craft store. "Ok? Come on Mel." Meloney quickly followed suit.

When Wally came back he saw Al doing the worst thing he could possibly do. Al was making out with the girl in the pink sweat suit! Then Artemis saw this. He eyes widened, then turned into anger. "AL!" She yelled "What are you doing!" She orderd. As she walked twords him. "What does it look, Oh Artemis. I didn't do anything she kissed me!" He said pointing to the other girl, as she opened her mouth. "I saw you. How could you." She said sniffling, trying not to cry. But a tear escaped, Wally immediently saw this and ran to her aid. "Dude not cool." Wally said shaking his head. "Mind your own buissness" Al snarled. "It is my buisness if you hurt her, which you did." Wally Yelled back, trying to sound as confadent as he could. "Wally I'll handle this." Artemis touched wally's sholder, and he noded in understandment.

"Al, were.." She sniffled "Over." She said and ran back to head quarters. Wally then punched Al in the face, and ran after Artemis. Meloney then slapped Al's face then kicked him in the balls. As he fell in pain she yelled "Bitch." Then followed Wally. The girl in the pink sweat suit then slapped him and walked off. Never to be seen again. (Well knowing me, she pro might. Just sayin, back to the story.)

"What is wrong with Artemis, she came bolting in crying. and boy do I mean crying. Superboy asked. "Al's just a bitch, thats all." Wally said. "Artemis, are you ok?" Wally said peeking his head through her door. She laid on her bed crying into her pillow. "N-no, my boyfriend cheted on me." Wally then came and sat beside her. She laid her head on his lap, and he allowed her. "H-he was a jerk!" She sniffled. "I know, he made a mistake." Wally ran his fingers through her hair. "Wally why do guys cheat?" She quietly asked, wiping tears from eyes. "That's a hard question. I just think it's because guys are stupid." He sighed, knowing that he just dissed himself. She laughed "D-do you think he thought she was prettyer then me?" she sniffled, sounding like she was going to cry again. "Hell no. You are 100% Hotter then that brunette." He said smiling. She was smiling back at him. "Thanks, Wally." She then kissed his cheak. That wasn't enough for Wally, he then kissed Artemis lips, and she kissed him back.

"Oh whew! I made it. hey Artemis, I..." Meloney came apon this sight and backed away.


End file.
